


Never Let You Come To Harm Like That

by garrisonbabe



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-20
Updated: 2012-08-20
Packaged: 2017-11-12 13:42:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/491689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/garrisonbabe/pseuds/garrisonbabe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Sam are captured and detained by a group of vampires before Castiel walks in, none too pleased that the brothers were taken.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Let You Come To Harm Like That

Dean was strung up, tied and gagged. This wasn’t supposed to happen, but he freaked. He freaked when he saw Sammy pass out. He’d been hit in the head and knocked out in a second flat. Fucking vampires. Fuck everything as far as vampires were concerned. So now, because Dean couldn’t keep his cool for five minutes, he was chained with his wrists hoisted above his head, his ankles bound together and cloth gag in his mouth. He was helpless, and worse, so was Sammy.

He tried not to cry just thinking about it. There was nothing he could do about it. Was this really how they’d die? All because Dean wasn’t just a brother to Sam, but an over-protective father who couldn’t stand idly by and watch him come to harm. If that’s how they went out, then he could at least have comfort knowing it was because he tried to protect Sam. There were worse reasons.

It was about mid-afternoon if he had to guess from the way the vampires slept and the sheets over the windows glowed. The quiet snoring was definitely more than just a slightly annoying. They were all so peaceful while he felt that any moment he would die. Sam still hadn’t woken up, he was still breathing… but Dean didn’t know how much comfort that really was.

Suddenly, the blankets were all torn from the windows by an unseen force. Dean’s mind began to race, he tried screaming from behind his gag; obviously he didn’t make much noise. The entire group of vampires was up almost faster than Dean could see, racing around to find weapons. They all gathered around the boys in a protective huddle. It felt more constricting and possessive than anything. A form began making soft footfalls down a hallway, everyone steeled and prepared for whatever was walking their way. Guns were raised, knives were readied. Those weapons didn’t even belong to them; they belonged to Sam and Dean. Dean spat at them in his head, wishing he could just gut them all.

The shadow was what appeared around the corner first and even with less than one second’s glace Dean knew. _Castiel_. Relief flooded his system and he sighed behind the gag, they’d make it out alive after all. The tan trench coat and the flash of black hair appeared in the light, which must have been blinding for the small horde. Castiel raised his head and looked directly in Dean’s eyes. Even across the room Dean could see it, plain as day and more intense than he’d ever seen. Cas was pissed.

Three of the vampires opened fire, the ones with knives allowing the gunmen to empty their clips. Castiel sighed and turned his head to a newly revealed skylight. “Being shot is becoming perpetually more annoying as time goes on.” His voice was even, but not calm. It almost scared Dean.

Every head in the room exploded. Not figuratively, Dean watched as literally every vampire’s head burst off of their shoulders. The blood splattered over him and Sam and Dean was careful to close his eyes. He didn’t know if someone could contract vampirism that way, but better safe than sorry with blood-borne illnesses, right?

Castiel stepped in front of Dean, his hard and angry eyes becoming slightly sad as well. Then he stepped over to Sam, placing two fingers on his forehead before they disappeared in a flutter of wings. Dean didn’t worry about Cas taking Sam first, he knew he’d come back for him. He also knew this meant that Cas was healing Sam and probably setting him on his hotel bed to rest.

Before he even had time to picture Castiel dumping Sam onto a mattress, those blue eyes were in front of him again. He yanked the gag out of Dean’s mouth and it took a moment for his mouth to become wet enough to talk. Cas wasn’t slowing down. He put one hand on Dean’s mid-section, and then the other curled around of the mark on his shoulder. Dean was beginning to think that Cas really liked touching it. The chains and rope fell away, every wound he had healing simultaneously, and Dean stumbled as his limbs were free. He coughed and leaned against his angelic counterpart.

With all of the strength he could manage, Dean wrapped his arms around Castiel’s smaller frame. “Thank you.”

Cas actually hugged him back, supporting his weight fully. “I could never allow you to come to harm like that, Dean. I’m sorry it took me so long.”

**Author's Note:**

> Of course I own none of the characters herein and I am not making any money from this.
> 
> This is pretty much where, in my headcanon world anyway, Dean starts to realize that maybe Cas feels a bit more for him and that he could potentially return said feelings.


End file.
